


A Gift Wrapped in Leather

by VeretianStarburst



Series: Intimate Gifts [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Wrist Cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: “Go get your cuffs and collar,” said Damen.“Make me,” said Laurent with a glint of mischief in his eyes.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Intimate Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714075
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can absolutely read this without needing to read parts 1 or 2 beforehand.
> 
> Self-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“I want to try bondage.”

Damen almost dropped the coffeepot. “I— Yeah?”

Laurent had a look of amusement on his face as he watched Damen carefully place the pot on the kitchen countertop. “You cannot tell me you've never thought about it before, of putting me in my place. I'm aware of how difficult I can sometimes be.”

Damen opened his mouth, closed it. It seemed as though he was having trouble deciding how to speak his thoughts. Finally, he said, “You're sure about this?” A pause. “You know, you don't have to be the submissive one.” The implication was clear as day.

A light flush covered Laurent's cheeks. “Maybe next time.” He walked up to Damen and held his hand, thumb rubbing along the wedding band on Damen's finger. “I want this. I want our second anniversary to be special.”

Damen lifted their hands and brushed his lips against Laurent's knuckles, staring each other in the eyes as he said, “Okay. We can try it.”

Communication was important, so they sat together on the couch and went through the things they did and did not want to do. They agreed on their safeword. They were okay with the idea of using punishments, because of course Laurent would not be completely submissive.

Days later, on the night of their anniversary, Laurent found himself sitting on the edge of the foot end of their bed, one leg crossed over the other. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He opted with placing them on either side of him on the bed.

His boots were black leather that reached all the way to his mid thighs. The many, many eyelets running along the majority of the boots were silver and were laced up with black shoestring. He had cursed at how long it had taken him to tie them up. The heels were wide and flat and gave him two inches of height. Save for the boots, Laurent was naked.

When Damen opened the door, their eyes locked for a brief moment before Laurent glanced down to see Damen's grip on the doorknob tighten. Laurent preened, knowing he could still give his husband that kind of reaction.

Damen was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and red tie. He wore black sleek dress shoes, and Laurent was envious of how much easier those would have been to tie than his boots. The outfit was what Damen had worn to the restaurant they had gone to for dinner, a couple hours ago.

It complimented him well, Laurent had always thought. He wondered if Damen would fuck him while wearing it and suppressed a shiver.

Damen remained in the doorway as he asked, “What do you say if you want to stop?”

“Red,” said Laurent.

Damen took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. This was it. They were starting. Laurent's heart was pounding.

“Were you waiting for me this whole time?” asked Damen.

“As if I had nothing better to do than sit around all day, waiting for you. Your cock isn't that good, sweetheart.”

Damen strode forward, pinching Laurent's chin between thumb and forefinger. “If you're going to be a brat, you'll be punished, _sweetheart_.”

Laurent closed his mouth and swallowed. He couldn't wait.

“Go get your cuffs and collar,” said Damen. He let go of Laurent's chin and took a step back, waiting expectantly.

Laurent casually uncrossed his legs and stood up from the bed. “Make me,” said Laurent with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He gasped when Damen reached a hand around him to slap his left buttock.

“Get them, or I won't let you come even once tonight.”

Laurent exhaled and deliberately took his time walking around the bed to the bedside table, where he picked up the gear.

The two wrist cuffs were made from black leather and were decorated with a single row of blunt silver studs. A metal ring was on each one so that the five inch chain could be attached to them, linking them together. The collar was similar, minus the ring.

Laurent could feel the flush forming on his cheeks as Damen adorned him with the cuffs and collar. With his hands held up in front of him, he watched as Damen clipped the chain to one wrist cuff and then the other. Laurent dropped his hands.

Damen’s eyes were roaming hungrily up and down Laurent's body like they had trouble focusing on just one spot.

“Apologise for your earlier attitude,” said Damen. He raised an eyebrow, challenging Laurent.

Laurent shifted, hearing the sound of the chain rattling. Laurent's eyes drifted to Damen's lips, feeling a sudden urge to want to capture them in a kiss. He looked back up at Damen's eyes and said, “No.” He jumped when he was hit with a swift smack again, harder than the first time.

“Apologise,” growled Damen, and it should not have turned Laurent on as much as it did.

“No.” The next hit was even harder. Laurent choked out, “I'm sorry.” He closed his eyes, heart racing, as Damen leaned down to kiss along his jawline. Another kiss on his cheek, one on the corner of his mouth, and then nothing. Laurent opened his eyes and whined, wanting to be kissed on the mouth. It was one of his favourite things to do, and Damen knew it. To purposely deny him of the kiss was torture.

“Kneel on the bed,” said Damen, fingers starting to unbutton his suit jacket without hurry.

Laurent, feeling a little dazed from what just happened, slowly turned to face the bed and kneeled on it. He leaned forward so that he was resting on his elbows, hands clutching the sheets in front of him.

Long, agonizing minutes passed as he held that position, face flushing as he felt Damen's eyes on him the whole time from behind. The only sounds in the room were the rustling of clothes being removed and Laurent's heartbeat, loud in his ears.

And then Damen was kneeling behind him on the bed, leaning forward to unclip one wrist cuff and maneuvered Laurent's hands behind his back. The movement caused Laurent's shoulders to press against the bed, his head tilted to one side. Damen clipped the chain back to the cuff and leaned back to run his hands down the leather boots.

Laurent soon heard Damen cover his fingers with lube before the tip of one finger was rubbing circles around his rim. “You'll thank me for every finger,” he said. “See what happens if you don’t.”

Laurent felt himself harden and desperately wanted to put his hands between his legs. Or have Damen's hands there. He sucked in a breath of air. His hands tried to cling to something, anything, and ended up in balled fists.

He wondered what was going through Damen's mind. Was he enjoying himself as much as Laurent was? Is this something he wanted to do again in the future? Laurent would have to ask him afterwards.

“You look so beautiful,” said Damen, softly, and the honesty in his voice made Laurent's heart thud.

Laurent was so caught up in his thoughts of Damen that he had almost forgotten to speak after the finger pushed in, to the last knuckle. He said, “Thank you.”

Another finger pushed in, alongside the first. “Thank you.” When the third was in, he purposely kept quiet, anticipating the sting of the hit. He shut his eyes and gasped when it landed. “Thank you.” The flesh there was tingling, and he could only imagine how red it looked. It would probably match the colour of the flush on his face.

“Good boy,” said Damen as he removed his fingers, causing Laurent to shiver.

He heard the sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped again and a moment later, he felt the head of Damen's cock at his entrance. Laurent tried to push back on it, to be filled with something so much better than fingers, but was stopped by strong hands gripping his hips.

“Now you can wait to be fucked, for being so greedy,” said Damen, keeping his cock in place, unmoving, and Laurent wanted to cry.

Damen rubbed one hand up Laurent's spine to the collar, hooking a finger under it to give it a small tug. It wasn't enough to choke Laurent, just remind him of its presence. His hand trailed back down and went under Laurent to hold his cock.

Laurent moaned at the feeling of finally being touched there. He struggled against the urge to move his hips, whether it was forward into the warmth of Damen's hand or back against his waiting cock, he didn't know.

Damen’s fingers stroked him slowly, and Laurent could feel how close he was to release. Damen must have sensed it too, because he said, “You don't get to come yet." He pressed his thumb against the slit before letting go to hold his hip again. Laurent pressed the side of his face into the sheets and cursed.

They both moaned as Damen finally entered him. The pace was hard and fast, and Laurent would have been pushed up the bed if not for the grip on his hips, keeping him in place. He reveled in the sound of skin slapping skin.

Laurent wanted to ask to come, would have even begged for it, but the only sounds that would leave his mouth were moans and gasps. A long moan was drawn from him when one particular thrust managed to rub against his prostate. Damen aimed for that spot, again and again.

Damen gave a few more hard thrusts before he slowed, reaching for Laurent's cock again. He fisted it and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Laurent cried out as he came in Damen's hand, breathing heavily as he felt Damen finish inside him. They kept still, like that, for a moment before Damen slowly pulled out. Damen wiped his hand on the sheets as his other hand was used to unclip the chain from both cuffs.

Laurent left the bed, standing beside it as he rolled his shoulders to test the stiffness in them. Damen had left the room but returned shortly. He placed the tub of soothing cream on the bed and handed Laurent a bottle of water. Laurent nodded his thanks and took a sip as Damen moved behind him to massage his shoulders.

“I love you so much,” said Damen, leaning forward to kiss the side of Laurent's neck.

Laurent recapped the bottle and threw it onto the bed then turned, holding Damen's face in both hands to give him slow, lazy kisses. They were both smiling as they pulled away for air.

“Happy anniversary, my giant animal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen and Laurent celebrate their third wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos left on chapter one! It means a lot. I never thought anyone would be interested in anything I wrote.
> 
> So here's a surprise second chapter. It takes place one year after chapter one.
> 
> Completely self-beta'd. Apologies for any mistakes.

It was Laurent once again who had brought up the idea of using bondage for their third wedding anniversary.

Damen had a smile on his face as he watched Laurent try to make suggestions for new things for them to try without showing the flush on his face, whose fair skin had betrayed him. Damen had lifted a hand to one cheek to feel the warmth there before leaning down for a kiss.

They agreed on their rules and safeword—they also needed to come up with a hand signal in case Laurent was unable to speak—and then ordered items online. They still had the leather wrist cuffs, but their current collar did not have a ring to attach a leash to it, so they ordered one that did.

-

Damen woke on his side with the feeling of a warm back against his chest. He had one arm draped over Laurent's waist and their legs were tangled. Damen hated the fact that eventually they would need to move.

Laurent stirred and yawned quietly before he said, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Damen pressed a kiss to Laurent's shoulder.

“It's our anniversary.”

“It is.”

Laurent yawned again and lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. Damen smiled.

“I love you,” said Damen.

Laurent turned his head enough so that he could look at Damen as he said, “I know.” He patted Damen's arm that was wrapped around him. “Let's go have a shower. I'll consider letting you fuck me afterwards.”

After they showered, they stood naked in their bedroom while Damen put the leather wrist cuffs on Laurent. Laurent lifted his hair away from his neck so Damen could put the collar on.

Damen hesitated a little when he picked up the gag. It had two straps of leather which connected together at the back of the head. The front had a metal ring designed to keep the mouth open. This was why they came up with a hand signal. There was no way Laurent would be able to use the safeword while wearing it. Damen would never put Laurent in a situation he couldn't get out of.

“Show me the hand signal,” said Damen, and Laurent did. Damen took a breath and stood in front of his husband. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

“How many times did you want to say that when we first dated,” Laurent said before pecking Damen on the lips. He opened his mouth and accepted the gag. Damen stood behind Laurent to tie the straps together.

“Arms behind your back,” said Damen. Laurent obeyed and Damen connected the wrist cuffs using the five inch chain.

Laurent turned on the spot to face Damen before dropping to his knees, causing Damen to harden from the sight of it. Damen stroked himself a few times before positioning the head inside of Laurent's mouth. Laurent moved forward, taking the whole length in one go.

Damen cursed when he felt himself slide into Laurent's throat. Neither moved. Damen watched as Laurent's chest rose and fell, and he could tell Laurent was focusing on breathing through his nose.

Laurent pulled back completely and looked up at Damen before he started to move his head back and forth. Damen gasped and cupped Laurent's head with both hands, keeping his head still as he thrust his hips.

Drool had started to run down Laurent's chin. Laurent ended up closing his eyes as he let his mouth be fucked, but Damen's remained opened. No matter how good it felt, Damen refused to risk missing the signal if it happened. He was always keeping an eye out for it.

Damen kept his hands on Laurent's head, fingers tangling in blond hair, but allowed Laurent to pull his head back for air. Damen wondered what giving a blowjob this way felt like. Perhaps it was something he should talk about later.

“I'm about to come,” Damen said.

Laurent nodded, opening his eyes to make eye contact again. He didn't move, just kneeled there and waited expectantly. Damen bit his bottom lip and put the head of his cock into Laurent's mouth before coming with a shudder.

Reaching behind Laurent's head, Damen took the gag off and let it fall to the floor. He watched Laurent close his mouth to swallow, and instantly Damen felt himself harden again.

Damen walked away for a moment to grab tissues and returned to Laurent, kneeling in front of him to wipe away the drool. He cupped Laurent's cheeks with his hands and they stared at each other. Damen thought his heart would burst with the amount of love he had for this man.

He leaned forward to press their lips together. Laurent made a sound of surprise, as if he was not expecting the kiss to happen, but was quick to return it. They were both smiling as one kiss turned into two, three, four. After the fifth, Damen was the one to pull away and moved behind Laurent to unclip the chain from the wrist cuffs.

They were both still kneeling on the floor and Laurent turned to face Damen again. The mood had suddenly changed. Damen was pushed back with one hand so that he sat on the floor with his legs splayed in front of him. Laurent clambered into his lap and held Damen's face as they kissed.

Laurent was grinding against Damen's erection, releasing small moans as he did. Damen groaned when he realised how far away the lube was. He blindly ran his hand across the floor until he felt the chain and picked it up. He gently moved Laurent's hands from his face and clipped the cuffs together in the front.

“Touch yourself,” Damen said.

Laurent complied immediately, fisting his cock with both hands as best he could. Damen watched the way Laurent's hands moved and wished they were replaced with his own. Laurent's grinding had stopped, his head now tilted downwards as he pleasured himself.

Damen placed a finger under Laurent's chin and lifted it back up to kiss him. He greedily sucked on Laurent's tongue the moment before he felt come against his stomach. They were both panting when they pulled away for air.

It was Damen who spoke first. “I love you,” he said. “There is nobody else I would rather be with. I cannot wait to experience the world with you, for us to grow old together and adopt a bunch of cats. You are an incredible person, Laurent.” He brushed his thumb against Laurent's cheek. “I will love you until the end of time.”

Laurent had frozen, staring at Damen with wide eyes. “I...” He paused, then said playfully, “You're only saying that because you're about to fuck me.”

Damen threw his head back and laughed, which earned him a slap on the chest. He looked back at Laurent as he said, “I can't do that until we move from this spot. Unfortunately the lube is too far away to reach.”

Laurent sighed, standing up as best he could with his hands chained in front of him. Damen stood, hooking a finger through the metal ring on the collar and pulled Laurent close for a kiss, savouring the sound of Laurent's moan.

“We forgot to use the leash,” said Laurent.

Damen nodded in agreement. “We can save it for our next anniversary.” He pulled Laurent in for another kiss. He couldn't wait any longer. Neither of them could.

Damen, with his finger still gripping the ring, pulled Laurent over to the bed, where he could finally use the lube. Laurent rode him lazily at first, their chests pressed together and Laurent's arms looped around Damen's neck. It did not take long for Damen to thrust up and quicken the pace, hands gripping Laurent's hips. They came like that, moaning each other's names.

Damen could not imagine spending his life with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The leash was supposed to come into play after the blowjob, but then I started writing them making out, so it turned sappy lmao
> 
> Oh well, maybe it'll be used if a third chapter ever happens?
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some dom Laurent!
> 
> Thank you ThoughtaThought for the breathplay idea.

“Kneel,” Laurent said from his spot on the couch, an opened book in one hand. His eyes were focused on the page, but Damen could tell that he was not actually reading. He wore a white business shirt with a dark blue corset over it, ankle boots, leather gloves, and dress pants. The last three things were black.

Damen, in contrast, was completely naked. He adorned the leather wrist cuffs and the collar with the metal ring at the front. He was standing in front of Laurent, in the place where the coffee table usually was, but had been moved out of the way earlier.

He was so hypnotised by his husband's beauty that he did not move.

“I won't say it again,” said Laurent, his voice clear and in control. His pale cheeks were already gorgeously flushed.

Damen slowly moved to kneel on the hardwood floor, his eyes on Laurent's face the whole time.

Laurent turned the page and said, “Kiss my boot.” Both his feet were flat on the floor.

Damen almost whined when Laurent still refused to look him in the eyes. Leaning down, he held Laurent's left calf as he pressed his lips to the tip of the boot. He blinked when the sole of Laurent's other boot pressed against his right shoulder, pushing him back calmly.

“I did not give you permission to touch me with your hands,” he said, lowering his foot from Damen's shoulder. “Put them behind your back.”

Damen did as he was told, his heart racing.

Laurent used his free hand to unzip his pants, freeing his half hard cock as he spread his legs.

Damen had to shuffle forward to close the small gap between them. He kissed the tip as he looked up to see Laurent's reaction. Laurent's fingers tightened on the book, but he still had the same bored expression. Another kiss, and then he took the whole length into his mouth. Damen hummed when Laurent's breath hitched.

A hand rested on the back of Damen's head, fingers slightly tangled in his dark curls. Damen hummed again, moving his head, eyes still on Laurent's face.

Laurent put the book down beside him and tilted his head back to rest against the couch. His mouth was open, his breathing shallow. The hand in Damen's hair tightened.

Damen wished he could pleasure him with more than just his mouth. He wanted to run his hands up Laurent's sides, unbutton the top part of the shirt that was not covered by the corset, play with those sweet pink buds with his tongue and fingers. He hardened at the thought, and wondered what Laurent would do if he tried to do those things.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Damen was still using his mouth as he slowly moved his hands from behind his back, settling them on Laurent's waist. Laurent's eyes were closed, but they flew open the second he felt the touch. Damen's head was forced back, and then the sound of a slap echoed around the room.

“Taking liberties, I see.” Laurent leaned forward, finally looking at Damen. His eyes were slightly widened, as if he hadn't expected the slap to be that hard.

Damen's hands, still on Laurent's waist, squeezed.

Clicking his tongue, Laurent slapped him again, in the same spot. It wasn't as forceful as the first one, but Damen gasped at the sting of the combined hits. He lowered his hands, placing them atop his thighs as Laurent stood up from the couch.

“Apologise for disobeying my orders or I will leave you here, like this, for the rest of the day.” It was still early morning.

Damen shifted. There was no way his knees could handle being on the floor for that long. “I'm sorry.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry...” He made a gesture for Damen to finish the rest.

“Your Highness.” It was a name that Damen only recently found out Laurent enjoyed being called. Laurent had asked him one day to pass him his phone, and Damen had done it while jokingly saying, _Here you go, Your Highness_. Laurent had immediately kissed him, asking to be called it again. “I'm sorry for disobeying you.”

Laurent hummed, looking pleased. “Put your hands behind your back again. This time I'll make sure you don't move them,” he said, picking up the short chain from the floor near them. He stepped around Damen to kneel behind him. The chain clinked as the wrist cuffs were connected together.

Laurent was quiet as he ran his gloved hands slowly up and down Damen's back. Damen bit back a moan, hands balling into fists. Laurent stilled his hands on Damen's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

They stayed like that for minutes, although it felt like hours to Damen. When Laurent finally pulled away, Damen instantly missed the touch of his lover.

“I'm going to fuck you now,” Laurent said, using one hand to turn the collar around so that the ring was at the back. “Be thankful that I'm in a nice enough mood to prepare you first, even after you purposely disobeyed me.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

Laurent reached over and grabbed the leash, then attached it to the collar. The original plan had been to use it for their next anniversary, but neither of them could wait that long. It was still ten months away.

With one hand on Damen's shoulder, Laurent pushed him forward so that his chest rested on the couch. It was still warm from when Laurent had sat there not long ago.

“I should take a photo of this moment,” Laurent said idly, pulling experimentally on the leash. “I wonder how people would react to seeing you on your knees, bending over for me.”

“You're also on your knees.” The words came out before Damen could stop them. His mouth fell open when Laurent tugged on the leash, keeping it taut.

“What's the matter, sweetheart? Having trouble talking now?” Laurent loosened his grip after a few seconds to let Damen catch his breath. “Are you going to shut up now, or do I need to put a gag on you?”

Damen shook his head, then heard the sound of a bottle being uncapped.

“Good.” Laurent applied the lube, taking his time preparing him. He eventually removed his four fingers after enough time had passed.

Damen moaned at the first push of Laurent's cock.

“Don't come before me,” Laurent said, with a warning tone, pulling back before he snapped his hips forward. He laughed when Damen moaned again. “You sound like a whore.” He grabbed Damen's forearm with one hand, using the other to pull on the leash as he kept a steady pace.

When Laurent let go of the leash, Damen's forehead fell against the couch and he panted. Laurent used his now free hand to reach around and stroked Damen's neglected cock.

“Don't come,” Laurent said, moving his hand in the way that he knew would drive Damen crazy. “Wait for me.” He stilled, gripping Damen's forearm tightly as he came, his breathing ragged.

Damen was quick to follow suit, coming in Laurent's hand.

Laurent took a moment to control his breathing before he pulled his hand away, using the other to unclip the chain from the wrist cuffs. “You dirtied my glove. Clean it,” he said, pulling out of Damen.

Damen pushed himself away from the couch, turning around to face Laurent. He gingerly held Laurent's hand, bringing it to his mouth to lick it, tasting his own come and leather. He let go of Laurent's hand after it was all clean.

Laurent brought his hands up to Damen's neck to remove the collar. The leash was still attached to it. “Was I too rough with this?” His voice sounded concerned, his brows furrowing as he carefully cupped Damen's cheek. “Or this?”

“It was perfect,” Damen said with a smile. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He kissed his husband on the lips tenderly. “Your Highness.”

Laurent nodded with a smile of his own, kissing Damen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
